Bali
History Varisia is home to a small handful of nomadic villages; comprised mostly of tents and caravans. Bali was born into one of these groups; a nomad in the untamed wilds of Varisia. Shortly after her birth, the makeshift town became noticed a target for slavers, as it was surrounded by wilderness for miles, wholly isolated in the newly founded continent. As a family of orcish decent; they became prime targets for the caravan, along with most of the small village’s halfling population. In the evening time of a cold Lamashan day, the family’s wagon was overtaken, and all were sold off or transported away from one another; along with a good portion of the tribe she had been apart of.. Bali first memories were not of her birth parents; but instead memories of a monastery, where clerics tended to children. These were the Sisters of the Golden Erinyes; a group of Azmodeus worshippers dedicated to converting generations of children to venerate the Archedvil; and become powerful warriors in their own right, to carry forward his infernal cause. While the nursery was sufficiently pleasant for an infant; life as a child, and eventually as a teenager, were not. Bali was confident, yet argumentative, and often struggled in her training in the early days, as the combat methods taught were exceedingly complicated (if effective). She was forced to take a brand of Asmodeus holy symbol as punishment for backtalk as a young adult; after months of struggling with the desire to know where she came from. A forbidden topic of discussion, for obvious reasons. The pain was nearly unbearable, and she cracked a tusk simply by gritting her teeth in the process. It was in that moment when she decided to flee; climbing the walls in the dead of night with a stolen length of rope. Bali hardly made it 200 feet away before she was pursued by summoned devils; alongside Monks of the sisterhood themselves. It was a rough escape; as Bali was outnumbered and unprepared, even if she was strong. Only through her ferocity and martial skill did she manage to escape, fleeing into the woods after losing her arm in the conflict. Bali kept fleeing for weeks. And then weeks turned into months. The pursuit never ended either; with devils appearing along her journey, trying to stop her, or send her back to fulfill her vows. Only when Bali made it to the Realm of the Mammoth Lords, a journey that took her the span of over a year; did the relentless pursuit stop. The resources necessary to pursue Bali this far were apparently; not worth the cost anymore. After this long running; Bali found a sort of inner peace once she arrived in the realm of megafauna. She decided to never perform the Obedience to a deity like Azmodeus again, and instead rely on only herself; the one thing that had carried the journey this far. Bali's new vow was one made to herself in isolation; a vow of poverty, that she could stay here in the wilds of the Realm and survive. Her own inner strength being the only thing she truly needed. For a short while; Bali was totally free. She met other tribes of nomads; making friends along the way, but maintaining a respectable distance as she chose to live off of the land, working toward her own version of self perfection. The realm of the Mammoth Lords was home to many a giant creature, including Dinosaurs. Bali often found herself walking among the giant, building sized bones of these creatures during her morning hunts. Only after exploring some old bones did Bali find herself face to face a peculiar skull. After passing inside, everything suddenly ...shifted. She was faced with a City she had never seen, and unable to exit back through it’s maw into the giant flora and fauna of her home. The cause is unknown; but the fact remains that Bali has arrived in Akasa Kas; ready to meet the strange new souls that reside there. And hopefully punch a few Devils along the way. Appearance Bali is a tall half-orc, with brown hair and eyes, who can always be found sporting a set of simple linen body wraps; simple and nonrestrictive; though they don't do much to cover her rippling musculature. Personality Confident and brash to the end, Bali loves to fight, argue, and feel her emotions in the moment. Though she can some off as a bit...strong sometimes to those not used to her mannerisms. She has spend so much time alone, some social norms don't really apply to her well. Like using forks to eat meat. Friends / Enemies While Bali has made no new friends or enemies; she still harbors an animosity toward Devils and those who worship them. Category:Characters